particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Independent Crownland of Ostland-Touryou
Ostland-Touryou, '''officially known as the '''Independent Crownland of Ostland-Touryou (Hulstrian Dundorfian: Unabhängiges Kronland Ostland, Kunikata: 東領独立冠領, Touryou Dokuritsu Kanryou) or simply by its Dundorfian name 'Ostland '''despite the request of the government to use the hyphenated bilingual variant, is a sovereign nation situated on the interior of Dovani. Before gaining independence Ostland was the largest and most recent of the Crownlands of Hulstria and Gao-Soto, while also being the most sparsely populated. Ostland was officially a colony of Greater Hulstria, until it was granted Crownland status and full membership in the Empire in 3389. The Republic of Ostland was once a former colonial possession of the Imperial Crownlands of Hulstria. It has since gained independence and has opened itself up to ties with its former colonial masters, namely those of Dundorfian heritage. Ostland is Dundorfian for ''East Land and the concept of colonies to Dundorfians and later the Hulstrians was integral for the success of their people. Ostland survived as colonial area of Hulstria and was focused primarily as a agricultural settlement, however when Ostland gained its independence it attempted to take on a more varied role in society. For much of Ostland's independent history, the native Kunihito population had been disenfranchised. As a result of the Hulstrian Civil War, this regime was displaced and replaced with a new Septembrist constitution drawn up by the agency of the Septembrist Crownland Congress. History The earliest accounts about the territories that now form Ostland come from the medieval Empire of Gao-Soto. According to imperial Gao-Soton historiography, before the formation of the Empire in 819, the lands east of the Schnee-Berge Mountains were inhabited by nomadic barbarians, named Soto. The formation of the empire under Meijiyo brought the Eastern Territory under the rule of the Emperor, while the Soto barbarians played an equally important part in the creation of the empire as the civilized Gao-Showa.With the discovery of Dovani in 1474, and the conquest of Gao-Soto by Luthori in 1560, the Eastern Territory became independent. Protected by the Schnee-Berge Mountains, the Eastern Territory was protected from attacks from Luthori, and later independent Hulstria. Moreover, the fact that the eastern territory was sparsely populated and had no apparent economic value, coupled with the hostility of the natives, meant that there was little incentive for exploration and expansion in the region. This changed however with the establishment of the Dual Monarchy of Hulstria and Gao-Soto in 2425, the relations between the Hulstrians and the native Gao-Showans of the Great North Dovani Plain improved significantly. This allowed Hulstria and Gao-Soto to begin the exploration of the territory, and in 2438, it was officially annexed by the Dual Monarchy, and placed under the rule of the Gao-Soton Emperor. When the Dual Monarchy was abolished in 2484, the Gao-Showa emperor fled into the Eastern Territory, maintaining a power base in the region, while pursuing his return to the throne. However, when the monarchy was returned in 2551, the Eastern Territory was brought back under Hulstrian control, becoming a colony once again. In 3388, with the restoration of the Empire of Gao-Soto, the Eastern Territory was brought under the direct control of the eastern half of the empire. In order for both constituent empires to have an equal number of crownlands, Ostland was granted the status of Crownland in 3389, becoming the sixth Crownland of Septembrist Hulstria and Gao-Soto. ]] For much of Ostland's independent history, the native Kunihito population had been disenfranchised. This was the result of aggressive settlement of Dundorfian (as opposed to Hulstrian-Dundorfian) settlers by pro-Dundorfian organisations, which succesfully took over the country and imposed an apartheid regime in which Kunihito were unable to hold office. The capital was moved to the new settlement of Wolfsheim. As a result of the Hulstrian Civil War, this regime was displaced and replaced with a new Septembrist constitution drawn up by the agency of the Septembrist Crownland Congress. This has largely been interpreted in terms of nostalgia for the Septembrist era, in which Touryou enjoyed an equal status with Gao-Soto. The last Grand Duke of Ostland was abrogated and the Crown bestowed once more on the Mikado of Gao-Soto, Morihito. Geography Ostland is situated between the Sea of Carina to the East and the Schnee-Berge Mountains, belonging to the Barrier Range, to the west. The bulk of the territory of Ostland is dominated by the Great North Dovani Plain. Politics and Government :Main article: List of notable Ostland politicians As the name "Independent Crownland of Ostland" indicates, the structure of the new Constitution of November 4313 hearkens back to the Septembrist era, during which Ostland was an equal Crownland of Hulstria and Gao-Soto. Where the state structure has changed as a result of independence, the framers of the new Constitution borrowed institutions from the provisional Basic Law then in force in Hulstria and Gao-Soto and the original Septembrist Constitution of 4316 authored by Thomas Michels, such as the institution of a Governor-General (though not a dual head of state) and the oath to the general populace. The Septembrist hymn Land of our Fathers, with an added verse for Ostland, replaced Loyalty in the East as the national anthem until a new Ostlander anthem could be authored. The powers of the head of state were vested, as in the time when Ostland was a Crownland, in the Emperor of Gao-Soto from the Kurosawa Clan. Because the main seat of the Gao-Showan Mikado is in Miyako in neighbouring Hulstria and Gao-Soto, the Emperor is represented in Ostland by a Governor-General who takes on his representative duties. The Emperor does not have an additional title as head of state in Ostland except for the old "Grand King of Ostland" which was part of his Imperial titulary, but is usually referred to by the same title used for him in the Crownlands: His Imperial and Heavenly Majesty the Mikado (mikado to ten heika). The actual governance of the Crownland is vested in His Imperial and Heavenly Majesty's Government, which is headed by the Minister-President (Ministerpräsident, Daizin-daitouryou). They are nominated by the unicameral Crownland Diet (Landtag or Kanryou-gikai), which is elected every 5 years subject to dissolution under compulsory universal suffrage. In order to aid reconciliation, "best losers" seats are allocated in the legislature to balance out the ethnic makeup. The Constitution is further known for its harsh anti-discrimination provisions which make officials of the government subject to dismissal by a court for discrimination. Administrative divisions Ostland is divided into several dozen circuits and further divided into municipalities (Dundorfian: Gemeinden). Districts are headed by an Imperial Commissioner who is appointed by the Governor-General. Municipalities are headed ceremonially by a Crown-appointed Mayor. Military and law enforcement Military :Main article: Ostlander Citizens' Defence Force The previous Ostland Landwehr was dissolved by the Constitution of Ostland and disarmed with the help of coalition forces, before being incorporated into the new Ostlander Bürgerwehr, which takes its inspiration from the Reichsbürgerwehr of neighbouring Hulstria and Gao-Soto. Law enforcement Law enforcement in Ostland is carried out by the State Police (Dundorfian: Staatspolizei). State Police are located throughout the country. The State Police is likely to be reformed into a new Crownland Constabulary that is open to both Hulstrians and Kunihito, in order to satisfy the harsh public anti-discrimination requirements of the Constitution. Economy The primary economy of Ostland is centered around various ports located on the western coast of Ostland. The other major portion of Ostland's economy is a large industrial base which produces numerous raw materials and send its back to the ports to various trading partners. Otherwise the Ostland economy is primarily rural and based around businesses that are centered around supporting its trade industry as well as it's heavy industrial focus. Many Ostlander Kunihito are still working in low-paid jobs. Demographics Ostland is comprised of three primary ethnic groups: Hulstrians (the descendants of Hulstrian settlers), Dundorfians (post-independence settlers) and Kunihito. Due to the backing of wealthy pro-Dundorfians and Pan-Dundorfian groups the Dundorfians make up roughly 20% of Ostland's population, prominently calling themselves Ostlanders, with 30% now claiming predominantly Hulstrian heritage. Overall, the Hulstrian population was less supportive of apartheid than the Dundorfian populace. The Kunihito that inhabit Ostland make up roughly 50% of the population but are relatively poor farmers and factory workers. They have recently been enfranchised, leading to the swift emergence of a new Kunihito middle class. Category:Ostland Category:History of Ostland